¿Tienes Miedo?
by Biso47
Summary: Era noche de Halloween, y Yuu y Touko habían planeado pasar la noche juntas yendo a la fiesta de disfraces que organizaba la cafetería Echo. A la fiesta irían todas sus amigas, pero la persona a la que Touko esperaba ver era a Yuu, debido a que la fiesta era de disfraces, y no se podía perder verla vestida con un atuendo de Halloween.


Buen Día. Deseo que a todos les vaya muy bien.

En esta ocasión por fin me atreví a dar un importante paso, y por fin, gracias a la petición de un seguidor de Facebook que me ha apoyado bastante. He decidido escribir una historia de este Fandom.

Espero que les guste, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**¿Tienes miedo?**

* * *

—¿De verdad no tienes miedo?

—Ya te dije que no, sempai. Tu pareces bastante asustada. No te preocupes, recuerda que nada de esto es real.

—Ya lo sé, sé que no es real, no tienes que decírmelo. Es solo que, Yuu...

Entre una profunda oscuridad, solo el eco de sus pasos y sus susurros resonaban entre las paredes de aquella misteriosa casa. La luz se limitaba solo a la pequeña vela que Yuu, la chica de cabello color durazno, tenía firmemente sujetada; además de la luz de la luna que brillaba de un misterioso color azul y creaba sombrías imágenes en las paredes.

—Yuu, no te alejes, por favor.

—Como si pudiera, Touko-sempai. Sabes, si te apartaras un poco, tan solo un poco, me dejarías caminar mejor.

—¿Quieres alejarte de mí?

—No fue eso lo que quise decir.

Con cada paso, más se adentraban a esa aterradora casa abandonada. Los pasillos parecían eternos, y las paredes, de una rústica madera desgastada y en algunas partes rota, hacia denotar el deterioro por el paso del tiempo. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había estado abandonada esa casa.

—No puedo caminar contigo aferrada de esta forma a mi brazo. Es difícil.

—¿Y cómo se supone que camine? Se supone que tengo que protegerte, así que no me alejare de tu lado. No dejaré que nada te pase, Yuu.

—Incluso si lo dices, no creo que puedas protegerme en ese estado. La que está más asustada eres tú

—Yo no estoy asustada. Es solo que... —Un estruendoso ruido hizo retumbar la casa entera. Touko dejó salir un repentino grito, mientras que Yuu simplemente se limitó a aferrarse más a su brazo—. ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Yuu, estas bien?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —Sin embargo, y a pesar de que sus expresiones no se inmutaban en lo más mínimo, todo el cuerpo de Yuu temblaba, pero, dado que Touko estaba más asustada que ella (aunque dijera que no lo estaba), la confiable sempai no se daba siquiera cuenta de cómo las piernas de Yuu tiritaban como si se estuviera congelando.

—¿No crees que es mejor salir de aquí...? —Touko esbozó una sonrisa forzada, la cual se veía horriblemente falsa en contraste de lo que de verdad quería expresar—. Digo, no es como si tuviera miedo, es solo que seguramente a ti no te atraen este tipo de cosas. Seguro estas aburrida y ya te cansaste de caminar tanto por este lugar.

—Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí... —Dijo Yuu sin siquiera pensarlo. Aunque por dentro deseaba haberle hecho caso a Touko y salir de ese lugar, sin embargo, ya era tarde para retractarse.

Touko hizo el intento de hablar, pero, antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, Yuu comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con ella aferrada al brazo. Los pasos retumbaron de nuevo entre el largo pasillo de la rústica casa e incluso, quizás por la sugestión del momento, pensaron que esos pasos se oían más fuertes en el ambiente; o quizás se debía a que el corazón de ambas resonaba en sus adentros con más fuerza.

Ambas siguieron caminando por la oscura y siniestra casa, hasta que por fin llegaron a una puerta de madera vieja y desgastada. Esta se tambaleaba con la brisa del viento, no parecía muy estable; las dos chicas pensaron que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. En ese instante, al ver la vieja puerta de madera que se balanceaba en sus goznes, la idea más racional que habían tenido hasta ese entonces hizo ruido en su cabeza: ¿por qué demonios estaban en ese sitio? Incluso si no lo pensaran de la misma forma, ambas chicas voltearon a verse, precavidas y temerosas si deberían seguir hacia el lugar que estaba detrás de la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero apenas si se podían ver entre la penumbra de la oscuridad y la luz amarillenta de la vela que las iluminaba. Touko estaba pálida, mientras que Yuu, en sus adentros, estaba aterrada de seguir caminando. Realmente, ahora que ambas lo pensaban, era una tontería que se encontraran ahí...

...

Lo único que Touko quería esa noche era pasar el rato con su adorable amiga. Era noche de Halloween, y Yuu y Touko habían planeado pasar la noche juntas yendo a la fiesta de disfraces que organizaba la cafetería _Echo_. A la fiesta irían todas sus amigas, pero la persona a la que Touko esperaba ver era a Yuu, debido a que la fiesta era de disfraces, y no se podía perder verla vestida con alguno de esos atuendos de Halloween.

—Me pregunto de qué irá disfrazada Yuu —mientras ella misma se vestía para salir, una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro al pensar en todas las posibilidades en las que podría ver a Yuu vestida—. Creo que se vería bien de... —Su mente divagaba pensando en ella— bruja, vampiro, hombre lobo, cualquiera estaría bien —Touko se vio en el espejo. Quizás no le interesaba mucho esa festividad, pero con el simple hecho de pensar en ver a Yuu disfrazada, le causaba cierta intriga—. No puedo esperar a verla.

Touko salió de su casa, con su disfraz puesto y pensando más que nada en cómo se vería Yuu. Al llegar a la cafetería le sorprendió ver que no era la única que ya había llegado, ya que Sayaka también estaba ahí, y, sorprendentemente para ella, también iba disfrazada. Touko pensaba que Sayaka se mostraría indiferente con esa festividad, pero le sorprendió ver su atuendo: un abrigo color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un sombrero de bruja puntiagudo era lo que resaltaba más en su disfraz, al igual que la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello. Era inevitable pensar que simplemente había tomado lo primero que había encontrado. Bueno, no podía juzgarla, ya que ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—No me esperaba ver a la diligente Sayaka vestida de esa forma —Dijo burlona Touko, mientras se acercaba a ella— ¿Acaso quieres sorprender a alguien especial?

—Touko, llegas tarde. ¿Dónde rayos estabas? —Sayaka la miró de arriba abajo—. Espera, ¿a eso le llamas disfraz? Parece que simplemente tomaste lo primero que encontraste —Y es que más que disfraz, parecía que Touko iba vestida de forma bastante informal: unos jeans rotos y una camisa holgada y de mangas largas era todo lo que llevaba puesto. Lo único que la hacía diferir de que realmente iba disfrazada era por el collar que llevaba atado al cuello, aunque eso la hacía parecer...— Pareces una pervertida.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Dijo Touko sin entender realmente a qué se refería Sayaka—. Como sea, no importa.

—Te debería importar —Musitó.

—¿Solo has llegado tú? Yuu y las demás...

Apenas si dijo su nombre, Yuu apareció dando la vuelta en la esquina. Los ojos de Touko brillaron al verla, y es que, dentro de todas sus fantasías, no se imaginaba ver a Yuu vestida de esa forma. Parecía una niña pequeña, y no solo por su baja estatura o su apariencia más aniñada, sino que de verdad parecía una niña que iba a pedir dulces con sus padres. Yuu vestía una capa corta, con un moño color naranja en su cuello, pantalones que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y, colgando desde su cintura, llevaba unas alas de murciélago. Parecía que era la única que se había esmerado con su disfraz.

Apenas las vio, Yuu desvió la mirada debido a que la mirada de Touko era un poco intimidante; por no decir irritante. No dejaba de mirarla y parecía que se le lanzaría como una depredadora cuando ve a su presa. Al menos el disfraz de Touko concordaba con lo que parecían sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Ese se supone que es un disfraz? —Dijo Yuu mientras desviaba la mirada—. Pareces una pervertida...

—¿Tú también dices lo mismo? —Indignada, Touko se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia otro lado—. Pues tú te ves adorable en ese disfraz.

—Dejando eso de lado...

—¡No me ignores así!

—Ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

—Bueno, la dueña dijo que la fiesta de Halloween empezaría en unas horas. Pero para ello tenemos que ir a otro lado. El local es muy pequeño, así que la fiesta se organizó en otro lugar.

—¿De veras? No escuche nada de eso. De cualquier forma, suponía que la organización de este evento sería difícil para ella, así que pensé que alguien seguro estaría ayudándola. ¿De quién habrá sido esta tonta idea? No parecería como si a la dueña le importaran este tipo de eventos —Dijo Touko.

—Yo se lo propuse —Dijo Sayaka, dándole la espalda a Touko—. No importa, es mejor que nos apuremos.

Ignorando por completo las palabras de Touko, Sayaka emprendió el camino hacia el lugar donde realmente se llevaría a cabo aquella fiesta de Halloween. Las tres chicas caminaron un rato, hasta que los rayos del ocaso desaparecieron y la oscuridad consumió el cielo en un manto perecedero de negrura. La luna comenzó a salir en el horizonte y su luz azul-plateada, al momento de llegar al lugar en el que se suponía era la fiesta, iluminó las viejas paredes de aquella casa abandonada.

—¿Este es el lugar? —Preguntó Touko viendo la casa. No parecía haber nadie más que ellas tres. Ni siquiera parecía haber gente en los alrededores.

—Parece abandonada como para que la dueña del café decidiera usarla para hacer la fiesta, ¿no creen? —Dijo Yuu viendo la casa con sospecha—. ¿Segura que es en este lugar, sempai?

—Totalmente segura. Recuerden que fui la encargada de hacer los preparativos —Sayaka les esbozó una sonrisa a ambas—. Está bien, no tiene que temer. Esta casa es de la propiedad de la dueña, heredada por sus padres.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —Preguntó Touko.

—Eso no importa ahora —Sayaka se adelantó unos pasos, hacia el portón de la casa—. ¿Vamos? No hay que hacer esperar a las demás.

Sayaka abrió el viejo y oxidado portón de la casa. El rechinido de las bisagras resonó con fuerza en el lugar. De verdad, tanto Yuu como Touko sintieron una especie de pesadez en el ambiente, que predominó mientras sus pasos se iban acercando a esa casa. Además, por alguna razón, les parecía extraño el actuar de Sayaka; ella estaba bastante tranquila. Ella misma las guió por el camino hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Su mano se acercó al picaporte de la puerta y lo hizo girar, revelando el interior de aquella extraña casa. El suelo de la sala estaba lleno de una fina capa de polvo. Al final de un largo pasillo había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. No había ni una sola luz en el lugar; solo la luna iluminaba ese extenso pasillo hasta las escaleras.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea, Sayaka. Estoy comenzando a pensar que no hay ninguna fiesta aquí.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí, Touko? —Sayaka se acercó a una mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta y tomó una pequeña vela—. Parece que no hay electricidad en la casa. Se supone que la dueña tendría que haber previsto eso —Sayaka le entregó la vela a Yuu y la encendió con unos fósforos que también estaban en la mesa—. Vayan ustedes primero. Los preparativos están en la parte de arriba. Solo hay una puerta al final del pasillo, así que es imposible que se pierdan. Yo iré hasta que pueda reparar la luz.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas abandonarnos? —Touko se pegó un poco al cuerpo de Yuu—. Di algo, Yuu, ¿acaso esto no te parece algo extraño?

—No, realmente no me molesta... —Yuu sonrió, parecía que le emociona estar en ese sitio—. Pienso que será emocionante, como si estuviéramos en una prueba de valor. En nuestro campamento de verano no hicimos nada como esto, así que es una compensación.

—Así es, es una prueba de valor —Dijo Sayaka quitándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Touko, no me digas que tienes miedo? —Touko miró hacia otro lugar—. Oh, vamos... —Sayaka se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro, para luego, acercarse a su oído y susurrar—: Será una buena oportunidad para que estés a solas con Yuu...

Sin esperar respuesta de Touko, Sayaka regresó sobre sus pasos sin siquiera voltear a ver a las chicas. Mientras tanto, las palabras de Sayaka resonaron en la cabeza de Touko. Tenía razón, ahora mismo podría imaginar a Yuu y a ella en una situación romántica, en la que ella podría ver la vulnerabilidad de Yuu cuando se espantara de repente o podría incluso ver como se expresaba cuando tenía miedo. Eso, sin duda, era algo que no se quería perder.

Sin embargo, el gusto y el disfrute de ver a Yuu asustada le duró poco, porque ella fue la que tuvo más miedo mientras más se adentraban a esa siniestra casa. Para el punto en el que habían recorrido el pasillo oscuro, ambas tenían tanto miedo que a Touko no le importaba mucho la vulnerabilidad de Yuu y a Yuu no le importaba seguir guardándose su miedo para que Touko no la viera en ese estado. La casa se había vuelto más siniestra, y ahora que se encontraban frente a la puerta que les había señalado Sayaka, pensaron que ese era un lugar al que no tenían que entrar.

—S-Será mejor que regresemos... —Dijo Yuu, con la voz temblorosa. Ya ni siquiera escondía que de verdad tenía miedo. Ambas aún se miraban directo a los ojos, mientras sonidos extraños venían del otro lado de la puerta frente a ellas—. Debimos de haber salido desde el principio. Fue tonto haber venido hasta aquí. ¿Sempai? ¿Estás bien?

—Tienes razón, regresemos. No vale la pena estar en este lugar. Además, Sayaka se está tardando, quizás solo es una de sus bromas...

—Esto me resulta muy extraño. Sempai, ¿no crees que ella se comportaba algo rara?

—Solo es tu imaginación, Yuu, no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso. Quizás no la conozcas, pero Sayaka suele tener bastante confianza cuando se trata de... —Antes de poder seguir hablando, un intenso timbrar resonó en el lugar. Ambas chicas lanzaron un grito, para después darse cuenta de lo tontas que quizás hubieran parecido por asustarse por el sonido del celular de Touko.

—¿E-Está sonando? —Dijo Yuu. Ahora sí que temblaba—. Pensé que se me saldría el corazón. —Touko tomó el celular en sus manos y vio el nombre que se iluminaba en la pantalla: Sayaka.

—No tienes porqué asustarte, Yuu. Estás conmigo, y no dejare que nada te haga daño.

—Lo agradezco, pero insisto en que tú estás más asustada que yo —Ignorando a Yuu un momento, Touko se llevó el celular al oído.

—¿Sayaka? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuánto te puedes tardar en reparar las luces? Además, aquí parece que no hay nadie.

—¿Luces? ¿De qué hablas? Touko, estamos esperandolas desde hace un buen rato en el café. ¿Cuánto más te piensas tardar? ¿Esta Yuu contigo? —Los ojos de Touko se abrieron grandes, con un sentimiento de terror en ellos. Al haber tanto silencio en el lugar, Yuu pudo escuchar a la perfección a Sayaka al otro lado del auricular. La menor se acercó más a Touko para poder escuchar mejor—. Dense prisa, el concurso de disfraces va a em...

—¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Tú estabas con nosotras hasta hace poco? No juegues con esto, Sayaka.

—¿Jugar con qué?

—Sempai —Yuu se pegó aún más a Touko. Sus manos comenzaban a enfriarse, al igual que todo su cuerpo—, viniste con nosotras a la casa que está cerca de la estación, ¿verdad?

—¿Casa? ¿Estación? —Al otro lado del auricular se escuchó como Sayaka lanzaba una pesada exhalación—. Las he estado esperando por horas frente al café. Me sorprendió que Touko no llegara, así que la fiesta comenzó sin ustedes. Los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil ya están aquí, al igual que las amigas de Yuu —Yuu volteo a ver a Touko. Su cara parecía traslúcida en contraste con la luz amarillenta de la vela que las alumbraba.

—¿Quieres decir que...? —antes de poder seguir hablando, el sonido de llamada finalizada resonó en el celular— ¿Sayaka? ¡¿Sayaka!? No estés bromeando —El teléfono se deslizó por las manos de Touko, hasta caer en el suelo y hacer un horrible eco.

—No creo que sea una broma. Es mejor que salgamos de aquí —Dijo Yuu aferrándose al brazo de Touko—. Vamos, aún podemos... —Sin embargo, y sin esperarlo, el sonido rechinante de la puerta detrás de ellas las dejó paralizadas.

La puerta se abrió, con un intenso sonido rechinante que calaba hasta los huesos de ambas estudiantes. La luz de la luna, azul como ninguna otra, se comenzó a perder entre las nubes negras que predominaban en el cielo. Un viento fantasmal sopló en el pasillo, apagando la vela que Yuu tenía en las manos. Las dos se quedaron en una completa penumbra. Parecía que habían entrado a una eterna oscuridad. O quizás, ya estaban en esa eterna oscuridad y no se habían dado cuenta.

...

—Y así termina esta historia —Dijo Sayaka, animada—. ¿Les gusto?

—¡No vuelvas a contar eso! —Gritaron tanto Yuu como Touko, mientras la risa de Sayaka resonaba con más fuerza en la habitación del concejo estudiantil. Afuera, la luz del ocaso comenzaba a desaparecer en el cielo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. La verdad me daba miedo escribir de Yagakimi porque no se muy bien cómo definir a los personajes, son bastante completos en cuanto a personalidades y, hasta cierto punto, no sabía cómo caracterizarlos. Espero que no haya salido tan mal. Por otra parte, ayudo un poco que esta historia fuera un poco de misterio, ya que me gusta el género y se me hizo más sencillo la narrativa así. Espero que les haya gustado también.

Si les gusto la historia, pueden seguirme en Facebook para saber cuando actualizo lo demás que escribo: **Biso47 Fiction**. O en también pueden leerme en Wattpad: **Biso47**. Muchas gracias de nuevo al seguidor que propuso esta historia, que sepas que disfruté mucho escribiéndola, de veras te lo agradesco.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer, y, espero, por sus comentarios de que le pareció la historia.


End file.
